The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Trash and recycling receptacles, especially ones containing wheels, are being used more and more frequently. Some cities have purchased a receptacle for each home owner in that district and others are bought by individuals. With these becoming common place and taking up prime user space on a user's property such as in a garage or next to or on a driveway, there is a need to utilize this prime occupied space but turning it into something that can be used instead rather than being dedicated to a space consuming passive container that just sits around or six (6) days of the week waiting to be taken to the curb for weekly trash pickup.
The inventor herein has identified a need to utilize the space occupied by these passive trash and recycling receptacles or retainer by turning the receptacle or retainer into something that can be a utilized as an asset of the user instead of taking up the limited space in or around one's residence. The present invention solves the wasted space problem of trash receptacles taking up prime space by transforming the trash receptacle in a work station by transforming the trash receptacle into a free standing based for a flat usable work area where a user can complete varying tasks but that can be moved around to accommodate differing needs, to store readily accessible tools, and then removed as necessary once a week for taking the trash out to the curb for local weekly trash pickup.